This invention relates to a drum and more particularly to a plastic drum having means on the upper end thereof which enables the drum to be transported by a lifting apparatus.
Large drums such as those having fifty-five (55) gallon capacities are difficult to transport from one location to another. Slings, clamps, etc. have been provided in an effort to provide a means for some sort of transport mechanism to be attached thereto. To the best of applicant's knowledge, a drum has not been provided having means on the upper end thereof to permit the tine of a fork truck or the like to be inserted completely therethrough for purposes of transporting the drum.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a drum.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum having a support means secured to the top portion thereof which extends over a channel formed in the top of the drum.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drum having a channel formed in the upper end thereof which extends completely thereacross without any protuberances.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum having a pair of pouring spouts adapted to receive conventional caps.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum which may be easily stacked.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum which is easily transported.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a plastic drum which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.